More Than Anything
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: "I love you more than anything...I really hope you're happy up there..."


**~…More than anything…~**

Summary: "I love you more than anything…I really hope you're happy up there…"

Warnings: Suicide, and pure sadness. Lots of crying, too. Just a WEEEEEE bit of swearing. Not much, though. Other than that, all ages, I guess. :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER(If I did my OC would rape Ox…o -o…) OR RAECHEL! Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo and Raechel belongs to Raechel Otani, the one who gave me the idea to make this. Hearts for all. X3

…

Ox sighed, leaning on his usual tree. His glasses were off and he was just sitting there. His vest was undone and he wasn't wearing his tie. It was raining outside, so he could hide his tears.

Raechel knew something was up because he wasn't at school that day. She escaped her classroom to go look for him, and she ran around worried that he would have been hurt. She then found him sitting under his tree. "What's wrong and why aren't you at school?" She said, not noticing the tears.

"..." Ox didn't answer, and he only buried his head back in his arms. A picture was in his pocket of Harvar, who had recently passed away. not that anyone cared; they were outcasts, nerds, weirdos, geeks...They weren't strong enough. "N-Nothing, Raechel. Go to school. You n-need the e-education...and..." Ox trailed off, sobbing again. They picture feel out due to the amount of heavy wind and landed in Raechel's lap. It was a picture of them linking arms and Ox was leaning on his weapon's shoulder, laughing. It was one of the happiest moments in their life, and now it'll never happen again...

"..." Raechel had then realized what had happened because she has heard of it from her sister, Moki. The raven haired girl ran after Ox while he was leaving to go somewhere alone, almost slipping in the rain. Raechel finally grabbed on to Ox's hand turning him around.

"...Let go of me, Raechel. Get back to school. I have good enough grades, I'll make up for it when I actually have faith in myself. Now just leave me be. I've given up." Ox sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to the cemetery to visit his gravestone, I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"I'm not leaving you alone like this! I have never cared about my grades. I just said I did to make you happy. Like I would care about them now that I know you're in such pain!" She yelled. "I'm coming with you ."

"Fine. But if you fail and don't have a successful life, it's your own God damn fault." Ox said sternly. Raechel was shocked and looked as if she were about to cry, but straightened herself up and wiped up her tears. He hoped that she would understand he wasn't mad at her, he was just incredibly upset. On their way he faked a smile to a sweet woman and bought two roses, one for him and one for Raechel. They arrived at the gravestone and Ox feel on his knees in front of it, putting his hands together and praying. "I'm sorry...It's all my fault..." He sighed. Silent tears ran down his face and he placed the picture and the rose to where it was leaning on the stone.

"I'll become your weapon." Raechel said.

"If you become my weapon I might kill you with the same weakness I had when he died…" Ox said. "Do you WANT that to happen?"

"I don't care if I die…At least I'll die by saving you…~" She said holding him close so he could hear her heartbeat.

"Saving me? You think I'm weak, don't you?" Ox said, getting up and clenching his fists. "I just don't want to see anyone going through all that pain again..." He sighed, tears streaming down his face. "It pains even my heart."

"I'll sacrifice myself for you if I have to…And I don't think you're weak, you're very strong. You're stronger than me..."She said, forcing a smile.

"No, I'm not." He denied, looking away from the girl. "...I have a secret to tell you..." The girl tilted her head, curious about what he was going to say.

"What is it…?"

"...I'm a retired Death Scythe. You know how Justin is the youngest Death Scythe ever? They're wrong. And I can prove it, too..."

"Wait...but how…? You're a meister…"She said, not understanding most of what came out of his mouth.

"Yes, I am, but weapons can wield other weapons. Liz and Patty, for instance…" He answered. He thought of what a short life the weapon had and how stupid he must've been. "I…I…didn't get all the souls for him...Because I'm a failure and he didn't live to fulfill..." Ox sobbed in his hands again, dropping to the ground. Raechel knelt down next to him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay…He's in a better place now…"

"...I know..." He sighed, looking up. Ox could have sworn he heard his voice. It was probably just his imagination.

"Look…I -I…I lost someone important to..." She said, looking away with tears in here eyes.

"...What is it?" He asked, his back still turned.

"My parents where slaughtered when I was four by the Kishin…I promised myself that I would come to Death City to get revenge on the Kishin. I want them to die...I told my parent before they died that I was sorry…and it was all my fault…" Raechel choked out, silent yet sad and worried tears running down her face .

"Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault..." Ox said.

"Because I want revenge…It's one of the the things I was never supposed to want…I promised my mother to follow that rule…"

"..." Ox sighed, and memories were brought back to him. "I...I need to go..." He said.

"Where are you going…?"

"...With Harvar." He sighed. Ox ran off to his apartment, going into the kitchen and grabbing a sharp butcher knife. Raechel ran after the boy.

"NO!" She tore the knife out of his hand and slammed in on the ground. "NO, NO, NO…! The girl yelled.

"...I have more." Ox said, quickly getting another and stabbing it into his chest before she could get to it. He smiled lightly, blood dripping down his chin. "...It has to be like this...I...I'm sorry..." He dropped to his knees, holding the knife in his hands. She screamed his name and tears burst out of her eyes. Raechel ripped the knife out of his chest and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ox…No…! How could you? Think of everyone you left behind!" The raven haired girl looked into his eyes, calmed down and sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "...I love you Ox Ford…With all my heart…I will make you proud…I hope you watch me from heaven…I accept the fact you love your weapon dearly and want to stay with him…I understand…" Raechel sniffed.

"I'm sorry…" Ox's last breath was his most painful, and he silently forced a smile and used his last strength to kiss the girl lightly. As his eyes closed, he became limp, and his soul finally reached heaven where Harvar and he belonged. Raechel smiled and looked up, crying both tears of sadness and tears of joy.

…

…

…

"I love you more than anything…I really hope you're happy up there…"

(( Alright, story finished. I made this follow the story as much as I could due to the fact it was originally a roleplay done with me and a friend. Damn, though, work on your grammar, Raechel. XD Love my fans and I love you, Raechel. I hope you like it, too, Nori-Nori. Hm…Maybe you'd say that if you were a pokemon…And Raechel would be all, "Raechel-Raechel." XDDD I'd be all, "Oxie-Oxie, Oxie-Oxie." LOL…~ :) R&R! ))


End file.
